seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gourd Roger/Gourd Roger Presents: No Idea
Hey Sea of Fools. Uhmmm... How do I start this? (*clears throat) Well guys, I am here to present my very first blog post (YAY for myself!). As you see in the first three words of the title of this post, "Gourd Roger Presents" is one of the candidates for the name of my second fanfic which will the short-lived first one called One Fate. I am planning again to make another fanfic so the character descriptions such as history would have bases. However, the reason why I discontinued One Fate is due to a certain circumstance. I had been putting more artistic flair on the Tendokyo Thirteen page as I am envied by those fanfics of the Ship of Fools which are complete with the ultimate OP wiki layout of the Straw Hat Pirates page which ended as the third-longest fanfic page, which is simply my pride and joy. Something popped inside my mind that something is missing and I started wondering... "Oh wait, where would I base my character's complete personality, demonstration of powers and tropes if there is no story to support it?" That is why if you visit my main protagonist Jonathan Arleigh's parent tab, there is a red link, the terrible "History" section which means that page is empty. When I looked for some blog posts in the OP wiki where I'm also a bit of active user especially lately when Dressrosa Arc has already come to its climax in the manga and I am attempting to establish my name there, I envy those who are capable of making a good dialogue and mix-and-match story in their story in the blog posts and a few people noticed just some bad parts which are just typical human error. I was also surprised when TrueKing3000 offered me to collaborate on a 3v3 battle story between some of the members of his crew as well as some of mine just a couple of months ago and of course I can't think of what to do since I just applying some magic potion to create a good character (who is Jonathan) since I don't know how to make the good fanfic. One factor is once I started writing, I just get carried away (such as writing this post), leading to details which are not needed. Now if you are a bit twisted about the story, just read this part instead. I couldn't make a good arc in which there is the perfect challenge to my protagonists nor design a character who is a good match for them and I can only design a villain as good as Buggy from the Early One Piece. Now I would just be in a corner being asked by somebody to join the race (the edit wars) and I'll response with a shrug. This is because I have no good ideas left, making my envy to see those posts worthless. I'm a bit happy since it is really a coincidence that I had run out of ideas since my college student days will be back again when our classes start next week so I'll just focus on studying. As a result of this, I'll be editing here not as often (might be every week or a few times a month). So I had a good vacation making fanfics here and now, I'll be finishing a few articles for some islands and locations in my universe then I'll be temporarily signing off. So, goodbye Sea and Fools and hello to Sea of Books. NOTE: If you can give me ideas for some characters and stories alike, please feel free to comment in the section below. Category:Blog posts